


Locked in Love

by projectbeijingjesus



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectbeijingjesus/pseuds/projectbeijingjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kid and Liz get locked in a room overnight together? What secrets will arise from their hiding places? What romances will bud in the confined space? KidxLiz DISCLAIMER: We do not and shall never own the fabulous Soul Eater, but I think I speak for all of us when I say I wish we did. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quarantined in Kid's Room?

**Author's Note:**

> It really means a lot to the three of us if you post reviews! Comments? Concerns? Questions? We would love to know! Thanks for reading!

Liz sighed.

She deliberated praying to god for help, but, lamentably she had discovered that so-called "god" was a nut who, presumably, would not aid her in any way.

It also wasn't beneficial that Lord Death was Kid's father too.

In other words, she was foreordained. She made a mental note to leave all her prized possessions to Patti in her will. Except for the scissors, Patti would not get scissors...

She soon found herself pacing in front of his room, attempting in vain to muster what little courage she actually possessed in order to open the door.

Alright Liz, you got this. You're a Brooklyn Demon! This can't possibly be too hard for you! Her mind encouraged. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed in spite of her pep talk.

Here goes nothing... She knocked. Eight times of course, no need to agitate him more...

"Go away..."

Liz leaned her head on the cool, cherry wood of his door.

"C'mon Kid, let me come in."

She took his silence as her cue to walk in. She encountered him settled in the center of his bed.

"Can I help you?" He asked softly, refusing to look up.

"I came to talk to you." she answered.

"About?"

"...Earlier. I just wanna say that-"

"Want to." He corrected.

"Right. I want to apologise for what happened earlier."

"Right," Kid said with a smirk, challenging her to continue. "And what was that exactly?"

Liz grimaced and avoided Kid's eyes, he wasn't really going to make her say it out loud. She looked back at him and his eyes were boring into her, challenging her purpose in his room and daring her to mention the dreaded event.

"You know, that thing..." She shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Kid sighed. Why did Liz come in here if she didn't come to talk? He thought, slowly letting his mind wander to the symmetry of Liz's pajamas, or rather the asymmetry (since Kid never saw what was under the covers and did not care to discuss a wardrobe requirement for nightclothes). His eye twitched at the sight of the asymmetrical hem of the blue nightgown. It didn't help that one strap resting on her slender cream-white shoulder, had slid farther down than the other. Kid's eyes began to get an opaque, filmy gleam that signaled the beginning of a symmetry rant, but he swallowed his urges to throw a fit in light of his ever steadfast pride.

"Look, I just came to say I'm sorry alright? If you're going to be a jerk about it then I'll just leave," she retorted as she turned to the door. Striding up to the door in a confident manner, Liz placed a firm hand on the door handle and gave it a sharp twist. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that the door handle wasn't turning to release the rectangular lock from its confinements.

"Kid...there's something wrong with your door..." Liz exclaimed in a feverish manner.

Kid suppressed a light chuckle, Liz's expression was quite comical what with her wide doe-like eyes and round o-shaped mouth. "I'm sure you're just turning it wrong," he replied as he sauntered over to the door, subtly glancing at the clock and discovering that the lock was not, in fact being turned wrong. He did walk up the the door and turn the knob despite that fact, but that was because Kid had always had fun toying with Liz's emotions; it was a wonder that she hadn't figured out his fathers insane safety precautions, having lived here for a number of years. Yes, his father had made some alterations after the incident. Liz, unaware of the incident, was slowly beginning to panic in her very own, Elizabeth Thompson fashion.

"Kid...KID! Kid we're locked in. WE'RE LOCKED IN AND WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT. We'll have to ration your symmetrical sweet stash, and when the time comes-" Liz faltered, tears bubbling out of her eyes. "You can take me! Fry up my body on your little white stove over in the corner and tell Patti I love her! We're gonna die...!"

It was then that Kid decided to, very politely of course in a somewhat refined manner, slap his hand over her mouth.

"We're fine Liz, don't worry so much." He quipped.

Liz's eyes widened even more (if that was even possible) at the feeling of Kid's smooth, habitually moisturized hands resting over her mouth. Her heart skipped a very necessary and crucial beat and began to speed up at a faster, more intense rate. She was by no means calm. Attempting and failing to ignore the rush of pink that was slowly creeping up her face, she smacked his hand away in an effort to calm the pounding in her chest.

Kid looked at her quizzically, oblivious to the prominent effect that he was having on her. His look of confusion slowly turned to a look of pity as he realized that Liz was not calming down, but rather climaxing in her temper tantrum. As her sapphire blue orbs filled to the brim with glistening beads of water, he began to slightly panic himself, having no idea how to comfort a girl. He sighed and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"There there," he muttered stiffly. "We'll get out of this."

Though Liz was still significantly upset, she stifled a slight giggle at the sight of Kid attempting to comfort her. His awkward movements and ferociously determined face were so unlike him. Her little laugh heightened the pink hue in her cheeks and, at the realization that Liz was blushing, a metaphorical paintbrush began to paint Kid's cheeks a signature strawberry red. He cleared his throat and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was she laughing at? He gasped, was something about him asymmetrical? He quickly gave his outfit a once over and breathed a sigh of relief when all of the buttons were perfectly aligned in their assigned buttonholes, the wrinkles absent in light of the copious ironing, and each sleeve resting at a three quarter length on his arm. He thought that all was well until he noticed a single long blonde hair that was snagged on the corner of his left sleeve.

Liz glanced at him curiously, "What are you doing?" Kid's eyes widened in horror and his jaw dropped as he stared down into an abyss of hell. There was a sharp intake of breath and through gritted teeth he spoke.

"Get. It. Off." Liz knew that voice. That was the voice of Kid using all of his self control to abstain from having another freak out. She let out an inward sigh as the tables had, metaphorically, turned. Now she was the one that had to comfort Kid when, just a moment ago, she was the comfortee...no, comforted...oh, she didn't know. Well, she was accustomed to performing a motherly role around the house, what with Patti needing a parental figure in her life.

"Calm down Kid," she murmured softly as she took the hair off his sleeve. "There see? It's gone now..." Kid left out a relieved sigh and the tension in his shoulders disappeared. He removed a polished set of tweezers from his pocket and oh so carefully plucked the blonde hair from Liz's fingers. As if carrying a pack of explosives, he dropped the distasteful strand of hair into an incinerator in the corner of the room.

He swiveled around to face Liz and discovered that she had moved an insurmountable amount closer to him. In fact, their faces were quite dangerously close and a piece of pale blonde hair brushed against his face, touching his lips. He gently brushed it away from her face and noticed a single tear streaking down Liz's tender face amongst the small clusters of freckles. He knew what that tear meant; he was not prepared for yet another of Liz's freak outs. While the Thompson sisters knew how to calm his erratic fits, he never was able to get a handle on theirs. He opened his mouth but the words of comfort never left his parted lips...instead something much...much worse decided to escape.

"You're eyes sure do get red when you cry," Kid blurted out in an uncharacteristically rash manner. Realizing his grievous error, Kid tried to remedy his unadvised comment. "N-not that red l-looks b-b-bad on you-u," Kid stammered, "it actually suits you! Compliments your eye color, I mean, red goes with blue and your eyes are blue, well not exactly blue, more like a light aqua color but-"

"Just stop, Kid," Liz cut him off, with a short and curt sentence. She was obviously a little upset over Kid's comment, but was trying not to portray it in her facial features for the sole purpose of shutting him up. He suppressed a groan seeing through her facade, if only he had learned earlier to keep his mouth shut.

Both Liz and Kid were plunged into the ever-so-avoided awkward silence. Their eyes were flitting around the room like little gnats in a frenzy and they looked bashfully await whenever their gazes collided. Sadly the two never used their common sense to take a few steps from each other and ease the tension.

Suddenly, Liz had a moment of clarity. What are we doing standing around here when the doors have quarantined us to this room? Should we begin discussing escape strategies and rationing requirements? She wondered, turning her head to look at Kid for the first time in what felt like hours, but had only been about fifteen minutes. To her surprise his gaze was intensely focused on her as if he had been staring in her direction for quite a while.

Liz smirked. "Enjoying the view Kid?"

He attempted to shift his gaze as if he was staring at a poster on the wall behind her, but Liz still managed to catch a glimpse of red blooming on his cheeks.

"Oh..." Kid began, "what beautiful symmetry, on the poster...over there...on the wall...yes such perfect symmetry..." He awkwardly attempted to remedy his mistake, but it was way too late for any sort of correction. He could already see Liz's smart and sarcastic attitude coming back to taunt him for his "attentiveness".

"Symmetry? Really Kid?" She crossed her arms and gave him a look of disbelief. "You're just that bad of a liar aren't you? Using symmetry as a cop-out line again?"

Kid's blush turned an even darker shade of red and it was beginning to look like someone who was inexperienced with makeup had brushed dark red blush onto him that did not match his skin tone. Liz snickered as this thought sprung into her mind. Now all he needs is some pretty red lipstick and he'll be all set! She maliciously imagined herself running into her purse and pulling out her signature ruby red, but she wasn't an evil person. Cruel, yes from time to time she was, evil no, never evil. Maybe she could bend her moral code just a miniscule amount, she pondered, gaining a sinister grin – much like the kind that frequented Patti's face.

In light of the grin on Liz's usually calm and unchanging face, Kid began to slowly inch towards the wall, shutting his eyes tightly as if that would disguise him further. However, what Kid didn't realize was that he was inching in the direction of Liz's green, rattlesnake, designer handbag – the very handbag that contained the notorious lipstick. Liz's cerulean eyes darted between Kid and the handbag several times and Kid – oblivious to her gaze – continued slowly backing up until he hit the wall between a table and his small, in-room stove. Kid had cornered himself. It was only upon complete coincidence that he ended up in between a two solid, immovable objects, but it gave Liz a chance to sprint to the chair that her handbag was sitting on (conveniently by the table Kid was sandwiched next to), snatch her ruby red lipstick, and position herself right in front of Kid's singular exit. Grinning triumphantly, she placed her hands on her hips and magnanimously paused for Kid to raise his eyelids.

Now, Kid was frightened terribly of the look he saw on Liz's face earlier, be it so shockingly similar to Patti's face when she was demolishing something, usually a living creature. Once he realized that he had been backed into a corner, rather than opening his eyes, he began to blindly feel the space around him on all sides, cautiously waving his arms and expecting to hit something at any moment. Oh, and Kid did hit something. His fingers grazed something that a young and respectable Shinigami like him should never EVER graze. Opening his eyes out of shock, he stared into the eyes of one, very belligerent, Liz. A Liz who was shielding her Northern area as if someone was shooting bullets at her. Her eyes gleamed with fiery rage and Kid's blush – that was finally beginning to fade – turned deeper than it ever had before, almost identical to the tone of the lipstick Liz had intended to smear on him.

Liz was more mortified than embarrassed and was unable to do much but stand with her arms crossed over her chest, almost to the point that they were beginning to constrict her. In fact, the tops of her arms were starting to turn a light shade of blue, and her fingers created red streak marks from digging into her skin. Liz would most likely get finger shaped bruises on her arms in the near future, but in this particular moment, she was in a torpid, numb state. She hadn't even received her first kiss and yet Kid was already at second base with her!

Intent on changing the subject, and on distracting Liz from his most recent failure, Kid grabbed her shoulders firmly and pulled her towards him. There were only a few inches between them now.

"K-k-kid!" She blubbered, her former anger melting into shock. Her knees turned to jelly so she leaned on him for support, only bringing the two of them closer.

"Stay still." His eyebrows furrowed into a deep concentration. Kid's left hand grazed her neck as he cupped her angelic face and her big sapphire eyes stared up at him in wonderment. Paralyzed, Liz did as he said, her heartbeat growing steadily faster and much, much louder. With a shaky intake of breath, Kid slowly leaned in towards her parted lips.


	2. Stuck All Through The Night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really means a lot to the three of us if you post reviews! Comments? Questions? Concerns? We would love to know! Thanks for reading!

Kid pulled up short and smoothed down Liz's left brow.

"Your eyebrows are growing wildly and are becoming unbalanced again..." He reached instinctively for the tweezers in his pocket, "I don't understand why you and Patti can't control these small forests of yours! Would it be that hard to pull out a pair of tweezers and pluck the OBVIOUSLY ASYMMETRICAL STRANDS? Have you no self respect?"

Liz huffed and she knocked his hand away feeling oddly disappointed.

"Yeah, because EVERYONE enjoys meticulously plucking their eyebrow hairs until they are symmetrical," Liz replied quite sarcastically.

"If only everyone held such values..." Kid stared off into the distance for a few moments before returning to reality, and to his disappointment the world was still unbalanced.

Liz walked over to sit on the edge of Kid's bed, still a little dejected from the feeling of rejection. Was she crazy, or did it almost seem like Kid was about to kiss her? Would she have kissed back? Was she about to? Liz internally pondered her natural reaction to Kid's almost-kiss, and gradually became more and more alarmed as she discovered that she had wished that he had kissed her and was dissatisfied that he didn't. Did she like Kid, or was this just a natural reaction? Liz decided on the latter of the two answers, simply based on two factors: one known and one unknown. The known factor being that liking her meister freaked Liz out to an extreme extent. The unknown factor was that she was in denial.

Kid, completely oblivious to Liz's reaction, decided to sit next to her. He was not, unlike Liz, worried about being confined to the medium-sized bedroom. He, of course,was very aware of the incident and though he found his father's safety precautions a bit over-the-top, he knew how very necessary they were. Kid also expected that, in the morning, the door would unlatch itself once again and release them from his quarters. He hadn't told Liz or Patti about the incident yet. In fact, he hadn't told any of the gang about the incident, and he didn't know how to bring any of it up. There didn't seem to be a right time to bring up a horrific truth that had happened in his life. It was one of the reasons that Kid had to have a long and serious talk with his father before finally convincing him to allow him to enroll in the academy. He just wasn't ready to tell Liz yet...who was he kidding? He wasn't ready to tell anyone, ever. However, the time was coming where Kid could no longer hide the incident from his friends. They were becoming too close, asking too many questions. Kid sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the incoming stress headache before it took over his brain.

Liz looked over at Kid in concern when she saw him rub his temples. Was he just worried about being stuck in this room, or was there something else? He had been acting fairly secretive lately... None of their birthdays were coming up, so it wasn't that. Maybe Lord Death had discussed something troubling with Kid unbeknownst to her and Patti? Liz knew that Kid would tell her in his own time, but she was tired of him never opening up to her. She knew almost nothing about the Shinigami's past or childhood. It seemed like Kid blocked out a large chunk of it, but Liz wasn't exactly sure why. Kid had to have had a relatively happy childhood. Minus the absence of a mother figure, Kid's childhood had been a young boy's dream. He had a loving father who was very capable of protecting him and had a substantially large and notable supply of cash in the bank. Liz didn't know why Lord Death had such an abundant supply of cash, considering he didn't actually get paid for watching over Death City.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Kid realized that a heavy silence had fallen over the two, strangling them into submission. This wasn't the normal, peaceful silence that he favored but a silence that crushed down on him and made his breath quicken. He bit the inside of his cheek as the awkward air painfully squeezed his insides. Kid needed to speak and fill the air with something, anything...even if he was slightly uncomfortable speaking about it.

"You know..." he began scratching the back of his head and then quickly smoothing it down to perfection, "You never finished your sentence earlier."

Liz tilted her head, genuinely confused as she brushed strands of hair that fell into her eyes and somehow became tangled in her eyelashes. "What are you talking about?"

Kid sighed and unconsciously wringed his hands. "What happened earlier today..."

"I didn't really mean what I said Kid..." she examined the pattern on the floor avoiding the intense stare of his golden eyes that could see into her deepest self.

"If you didn't mean it you never would've said it..." He mumbled quietly, almost level with a whisper. Kid's eyes closed and his eyebrows knitted together as a pained expression flowed into his face as he remembered the event.

Patti was giggling and muttering incoherently underneath her breath, most likely to Mr. Giraffe who was sprawled on the ground next to her in "defeat", Liz was eyeing her nails in deep concentration while muttering something about cuticle care, and Kid leaned against the hallway wall, making sure that he was positioned perfectly in the center. The twin pistols were wearing two identical, and quite revealing shirts that were even more low cut than usual. The young Grim Reaper's mouth twitched as his eyes flashed back and forth from his weapons. He took a deep breath trying to control himself but...THERE WAS TOO MUCH SKIN! It was hard enough trying to ignore the drastic difference in cup sizes between the two, but the shirts they were currently wearing brought Kid's symmetry obsession about their bodies to a whole new level. In weapon form the Thompson sisters were absolutely perfect...but otherwise they were as different as two human beings could possibly be...specifically their breasts.

It wasn't long before Kid lost his control. He abandoned his spot on the wall and approached the older of the sisters. "Liz..." He swallowed, "I need to talk to you about something..." She looked up with a frown, just recently noticing that her pinky nail had a slight chip on it.

"Sure Kid." She adjusted her hat as she waited for him to speak.

"You know how you are allowed to shop for whatever clothing you like as long as you and Patti match?"

"...Yes?" Liz replied hesitantly, not sure where he was going with this. She knew it wasn't about the symmetry of the clothes, because she had the guidelines for shopping down to a science.

Kid wet his lips as he thought of a way to put this delicately so that she wouldn't become offended. "As you know, I strive for perfect symmetry...and well, the shirts you are wearing create a slight problem."

Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw, "What do you mean?" There was an eerily calm yet haunting tint to her voice that sent goosebumps down Kid's arms.

"I mean that despite the already known fact that your cup sizes are different then Patti's, these shirts make it more visible and aesthetically unpleasing to the eye."

"Aesthetically unpleasing? Aesthetically UNPLEASING?" Liz's shoulders tensed up and her face contorted into a demonic snarl that belonged to her past when she terrorized the streets of Death City, "What the HELL do you mean by that?" Liz knew she could end this fight with just one word about Kid's asymmetrical stripes, but for unknown reasons she had been on edge lately and she needed to let go of all of her frustration and anger. Even if it was on innocent Kid.

Kid took a few precautionary steps backward and away from the volcano prepared to explode. "N-now Liz. I didn't mean anything by that. You have a perfect size!" A faint hue of pink flushed into his cheeks as he spoke, "I-in fact Patti's are abnormally large, your's are perfect." As soon as he saw the metaphorical steam exiting the young weapon's ears and nostrils, he immediately regretted his last sentences."

"SO NOW YOU'RE INSULTING MY LITTLE SISTER?" She howled as she approached her meister with a white-hot fiery rage. Kid actually stumbled slightly as he tried to evade her advances. He had never seen her this upset, especially over such a small thing. She would usually just punch him, mutter a few insults then forget the whole incident moments later. This war was completely verbal. Liz's arms shuddered at her sides and her knuckles gleamed a pale white as her fingers dug into her palms.

"NO!" He used the wall behind him to help him stand, surprised that he as a Grim Reaper was cowering at someone's feet, "How could you say that? I would never insult you two on purpose. You know that I love symmetry and I strive for perfection, THATS ALL."

"IF YOU WANT SOMETHING PERFECT THEN GO AND GET IT. I HIGHLY DOUBT ANYONE WOULD BE "PERFECT" ENOUGH TO BE YOUR WEAPON. YOU ARE SO ANNOYING WITH THIS OBSESSION OF YOURS THAT THEY WOULDN'T LAST A DAY. IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT FINE. I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR WEAPON ANYMORE."

Silence.

Patti paused in her conquer of Mr. Giraffe and dropped the mangled paper toy. She slowly turned around to stare and her meister and her sister with wide glossy eyes of disbelief.

Kid swallowed slowly unable to breath as he began to choke on the air he breathed in. He exhaled with small shuddering noises.

"Well, i-if that's how you really feel..."

"It is." Liz interrupted, her pride refusing to let her back down.

"Then, I guess you should do what you feel is best. Please think this through." He finished, staring into her eyes. She considered apologizing right then and there, but she didn't. She proceeded to huff, march upstairs, and slam her bedroom door. As soon as Liz's blonde hair vanished behind the door Kid found himself leaning against the wall for support and blinking away the threat of tears. For the first time in his life, he had witnessed something worse than asymmetry.

"K-kid..." Liz reached out to him but quickly retracted when he flinched. By way of freak, Liz grabbed Kid's hand and pressed it against her chest tightly, ignoring the frantic snap of Kid's head and wriggling of his wormy, frightened hand under hers. Having gotten his attention, Liz looked him straight in his golden yellow eyes and said, "I am truly, deeply, and sincerely sorry. I hope that you can forgive me for what I've done and continue to let me act as your weapon."

Kid shifted his gaze and tried to wriggle his hand out of hers discreetly by slowly letting one finger out at a time. Soon, his hand was free and he used this opportunity to slide to the opposite side of the bed. Liz frowned slightly as she noticed this and leaned towards him.

"Kid, please. Talk to me... I didn't mean it." Kid glanced at Liz's hopeful and pleading aqua eyes and gave her a small smile that he attempted to make look genuine. He clenched his jaw, becoming weak to her expression, and weak to everything that was Elizabeth Thompson.

"Liz, you have to understand," Kid began. "I can forgive you, but I can't forget what you said. It is going to take me awhile to be able to act the same way again. Knowing that you could even say that with such conviction..."

Liz earnestly nodded, willing to do anything to gain Kid's forgiveness and trust.

"Of course! And I-"

The loud cacophony of bells from a grandfather clock out in the hallway interrupted their conversation. Disturbed by this occurrence Kid checked his alarm clock, and to his surprise it was way past his symmetrical bedtime of 8 o'clock.

"Uh...Liz, I don't mean to cut you off there but we are obviously exhausted and we need our rest." He grumbled, quite annoyed that he hadn't fallen asleep at the appropriate time.

She paused, realizing something that the young shinigami hadn't, "Kid...there's only one bed."

He stood and looked at his weapon with a serious air. "I know you are concerned about my well-being since there is no possible way we can sleep on my bed in perfect symmetry, but I will take a blow for the team and share it with you."

Liz's jaw dropped slightly in disbelief, despite the fact that she had been living with him for years, he still surprised her on occasion. "Really? That is what bothers you. Out of this whole situation, that is the only thing that comes to mind?" She sighed, too tired to argue, not to mention that the thought of being so close to Kid made her heart flutter in a good way for some odd reason.

"Why of course." He replied as he began to take off his jacket, "Turn around I need to change." She did as he said without hesitation as the blush took another victim. Making sure her back was turned, Liz clambered into the bed and underneath the sheets. A few moments later Kid followed suit, wearing only his boxers. Their legs brushed as Kid put himself into a comfortable position sending a slight shock through Liz's curvaceous body. Weapon and meister looked at one another uncomfortably, neither one being in a situation like this before.

"Shall w-we go to bed?" Liz stuttered doing her best to avoid eye contact.

"Y-yeah..." Kid responded awkwardly. He clapped his hands twice and the lights switched off leaving the two in the darkness to brave out the night.


End file.
